Les débuts d'un maraudeur
by Avalon Callahan
Summary: Quand Lily profite d'une journée bien mérité, c'est au tour de deux de nos maraudeurs préférés de s'occuper de bébé Harry.


**A/N: L'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai décidé d'écrire une de ces mignonnes histoires avec bébé!Harry. Juste un rapide OS.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas le monde d'Harry Potter, c'est J.K Rowling qui le fait. **

* * *

« Oh non. Absolument non. Hors de question ! » Dit Sirius en reculant pas à pas avec un regard de dégoût sur son visage tandis que son meilleur ami s'approchait de lui avec sa charge dans les bras. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que je vais n'importe où près de… de cette _chose_. Je n'aurais jamais accepté le poste si c'était pour ça. » Continua-t-il en reculant toujours plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur du salon.

James tira à son meilleur ami le meilleur regard de chien battu qu'il pouvait faire mais Sirius continua de secouer la tête les bras croisés.

« Attendez jusqu'à ce que je dise à tout le monde quel lâche serpentard tu es. » Annonça menaçant James, le défiant du regard.

« On sait tous les deux que tu seras aussi ridicule que moi. » Ricana Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, si tu veux que je le fasse c'est que tu aussi lâche que moi. »

« Très bien monsieur, je reçois votre point. » Grogna James tenant le paquet des deux mains à distance respectable de lui-même. « On le fait à deux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Areuh ! » Gazouilla une petite voix fluette et les deux regards se posèrent sur le bambin dans les mains de James, responsable de leur malheur. Des cheveux noirs en batailles, de grands yeux verts émeraude, un sourire parfait… Personne ne pourrait croire quelle horreur il pouvait fabriquer.

« Tu es le père. » S'écria Sirius en le pointant du doigt.

« Tu es le parrain. » Répliqua James avec un sourire satisfait.

« … Tu le changes, et je mets cette… _Horreur_ à la poubelle. Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu. » Affirma de mauvaise grâce James alors qu'il posa son petit garçon sur la serviette.

« Tu aurais pu le mettre ailleurs que sur le sol. » Fit remarquer Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

« On sait jamais s'il salit quelque chose. » Dit-il distraitement essayant de garder son sang-froid. « Très bien, Harry. » Marmonna-t-il en alors qu'il essayait de trouver comment déboutonner l'ensemble du garçon, se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. « Pas besoin de paniquer, pas du tout. Tu es un bon garçon, le bébé à son papa pas vrai ? Personne ne va être blessé. »

Harry, à son tour, roucoulait joyeusement gigotant ses petites jambes et petits bras potelés, ne prêtant aucune attention au mal que son papa avait de le sortir de son habille. Une fois nu, excepté la couche, il poussa un cri de joie révélant ses petites fossettes avec son sourire faisant fondre les deux hommes.

« Très bien allons-y ! »

Avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, James détacha la couche de son fils et le moment adorable fondit aussitôt alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde se répondit dans la salle.

« Doux Merlin ! » Bâillonna Sirius, ses yeux larmoyants alors qu'il couru pour ouvrir la fenêtre dans l'espoir de faire fuir l'odeur délinquante. Prenant un grand bol d'air frais la tête hors de la fenêtre, il revient vers son meilleur ami qui avait la couche dans une main et avait enfuit sa tête dans son bras dans une tentative de bloquer l'odeur.

« Je pense que je vais être malade. » Murmura Sirius. « Comment Lily fait cela ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Fut la réponse étouffée de James. Osant sortir la tête de son bras, il regarda le bébé qui continuait à gigoter joyeusement, attrapant ses pieds et lança des cris de joies. « Regardez-le ! Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il le sait ! Avec ses petits sourires et babillages, comme-ci c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde ! »

« Au moins on est sûr qu'il est un maraudeur. » Tenant son nez entre deux doigts, il parla d'une voix de canard. « Finissons-en. »

Avec délicatesse, comme-ci il s'agissait d'une bombe, James donna la couche à Sirius qui se dépêcha de courir vers la poubelle en soupirant de soulagement comme l'article incriminé disparu de sa vu. James, d'autre part, prenait grand soin à nettoyer son fils avec les lingettes parfumées que sa femme l'avait expressément dit d'utiliser.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité Harry fut nettoyé avec succès. Désormais vêtu de son pyjama Gryffondor, il les regardait avec ses grands yeux verts en applaudissant de ses minuscules mains et rigolant avec toute l'innocence d'un bambin. Sirius pris son filleul dans ses bras et avec son ami, ils chatouillèrent le bébé se vengeant de la misère qu'il leurs avait causé. Pas que cela ne dérange Harry alors qu'il lança un pied dans le visage de son père puis donna une claque à son parrain, le carillon de son rire cristallin résonnant dans la pièce.

« Ce petit va nous tuer. » Souffla Sirius quatre minutes après alors qu'il était allongé au sol.

« Je remercie Merlin que Lily ait insisté pour qu'on soit deux à garder Harry. » Répondit James allongé dans le sens contraire de son meilleur ami, regardant le plafond.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à Remus de le garder avec toi, il est le plus responsable de nous trois. »

« D'après elle, puisque tu es son parrain et que je suis le père, nous devions apprendre à nous occuper nous-mêmes d'Harry sans avoir Remus ou elle à côté tout le temps. » Marmonna-t-il avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. « Sirius… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est silencieux. »

« Si pourqu… Oh merlin, Harry ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant brusquant suivit de James. Les deux se regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillaient avant de regarder autour d'eux à la recherche du joyeux bambin.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. » Balbutia James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Un instant il était là, et la seconde d'après il a disparu. Par les caleçons de Merlin, Lily va me tuer Patmol ! Elle va me crier après, puis me tuer. » Dit-il d'une voix aigue se levant à toute vitesse pour fouiller le salon. « Pas maintenant Sirius, mon bébé a disparu ! » Cria-il sur le bord de l'hystérie alors que Sirius lui secouait le bras.

« Je pense que Lily ne vas pas simplement nous tuer compagnon. » Murmura Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Questionna James reposant lentement le coussin du canapé, on ne savait jamais si son fils avait grimpé sur le fauteuil. Regardant son ami livide, il suivit le regard de ce dernier vers la table basse. « La table basse n'a rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait plus que nous tuer. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose poser sur cette table basse ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant avec panique.

« Et bien… Non, non. Il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Sirius ? Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux ? Un couteau ? Oh merlin il y avait un couteau et mon bébé l'a ! Oh merlin, merlin, j'ai tué mon bébé. J'ai tué mon propre enfant. Je suis le plus ignoble des papas, je ne mérite pas d'avoir des enfants. Non, je ne mérite pas de viv… »

« STOP ! » Cria Sirius en prenant par les épaules son ami et le secouant. « Stop. » dit-il plus calmement. « Ce n'est pas ça qui était sur la table basse. Ce n'est pas aussi grave. Enfin ça dépend… Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as prêté et j'ai profité de garder Harry avec toi pour te le rendre? » Lentement il vit une lueur de compréhension apparaître dans les yeux bruns de son ami.

« Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que mon Prongslet est en ce moment même dans ma maison avec la cape d'invisibilité ? » Sa voix se cassant à la fin de sa phrase.

« Oui. »

« Lily va nous découper en morceau ! » S'écria James en commençant faire les 100 pas. « Harry pourrait être n'importe où avec… »

BAAAAAAAOUM !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Cria Sirius en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

D'un regard les deux comprirent. « Harry » Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant qu'ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine, chacun préférant ignorer le cri presque féminin pousser par Patmol, pour voir des ustensiles éparpillés sur le sol.

« Comment… Comment a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda interloqué Sirius. « Il ne fait que marcher à quatre pattes ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser la question Sirius, mon fils invisible se promène dans cette maison et il pourrait se faire mal. » Répondit sèchement James. « Harry bébé ? Harry où es-tu ? Viens voir Papa bébé ! Prongslet s'il te plait vient voir papa ! »

« Allez Prongslet, papa et parrain ne seront pas fâchés ! » Cria à son tour Sirius. « Patmol veut un câlin de son bébé préféré ! »

« Tu auras le droit de jouer avec Patmol et Prongs, ça te dit chéri ? »

Le rire cristallin que tout le monde savait appartenir à Harry se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

« Continue comme ça chéri, rigole pour papa ! Tu aimerais que maman devienne un animal aussi ? Tu voudrais ? Tu penses qu'elle serait quoi ? Un chien comme parrain ou une biche pour Papa ? » Demanda James désespéré alors qu'il essayait de déterminer l'endroit du bambin. Ce n'était pas la salle de séjour il ne restait donc que l'entrée, le couloir, la bibliothèque ou la salle de bain.

Le rire se fit entendre une nouvelle fois et les deux se précipitèrent vers la source du son pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Se mettant à quatre pattes, les deux tâtonnèrent le sol avec attention.

« On va mourir. » Marmonna Sirius ayant vu l'heure sur sa montre, il ne restait qu'une trentaine de minutes avant que Lily ne rentre à la maison.

« Ne soit pas si négatif Patmol ! » Le gronda James. « On va retrouver Harry, on va l'habiller, puis on va tous s'asseoir gentiment dans le fauteuil et quand Lily rentrera elle verra l'image parfaite du parrain et papa qui se sont parfaitement occupé de notre enfant. » Dit-il avec conviction et comme pour prouver les mots de son papa, le gazouillis d'Harry se fit entendre à la plus grande joie des hommes.

Ils poussèrent avec douceur la porte du placard dans lequel les bruits de l'enfant invisible se fit entendre et…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Crièrent-ils en même temps en voyant la tête d'Harry sans corps.

Sautant en arrière, Sirius tomba sur James avec un bruit sourd. Les applaudissements du bambin firent grogner James qui poussa sans douceur Sirius le côté pour se relever.

« On devrait t'interdire de faire des enfants. Regarde la peur que ton monstre nous a donné. » Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe alors qu'il… Restait toujours allongé au sol.

« Arrête de faire ton bébé. » James s'approcha de l'armoire où Harry jouait un sceau.

« Boo ! » Cria-t-il quand il vit son papa avant de tendre ses bras d'un air suppliant.

« Petit impatient, papa est là Prongslet. » Rigola-t-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, donnant la cape à son ami alors qu'il sortir du placard. « Plus jamais tu ne prends cette cape, d'accord Harry ? Tu as fait la plus grande peur de notre vie. »

« Daaa. » Gazouilla Harry en mettant ses mains sur les joues de son papa.

« C'est bien bébé. » Il embrassa le front de son garçon qui bailla puis enfouit la tête contre le torse de James.

« Je confirme. Prongslet est digne d'être un maraudeur. Nous faire endurer sa bombe puante et avoir pris la cape d'invisibilité c'est digne de… »

« HARRY A PRIS QUOI ! » cria une voix féminine coupant la parole à Sirius.

_Oh._

_Merlin._

Ils se retournèrent avec une lenteur exagéré pour découvrirent dans toute sa splendeur la belle Lily Potter les fixant avec un regard en colère, les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied.

Ils étaient définitivement morts.


End file.
